Special Effects and Bottled Water, pts 4,5,6
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Tai and Sora get drunk, Miyako and Mimi get into a catfight, Daisuke gets hurt, Joe, Izzy and Matt figure it all out, and crap, Iori's gotta save the day. Again.


Before ya begin, I'd just like to say that this story has a lotta cussing. If you're ok with that, then read it. If not, then don't. If you still wanna read it, minus the cussing, then write it in a review and I'll put out a no cussing version for ya.  
---------------  
  
Special Effects and Bottled Water, Chapters 4-6  
  
~chapter 4: excuses, excuses, excuses, and more excuses~  
  
Joe was high off the punch, Iori had decided. Which had caused him to begin to act wild and breakdance. Usually uncharacteristic of someone as worrisome as Joe Kido.  
  
Second, Izzy. One minute looking like a punk kid, the next, he was dancing with Mimi and laughing like a girl.  
  
Miyako, crying this much! No way! Miyako laughed more than she cried, and tonight, she was crying way too much.  
  
Tai and Sora, well, that had been something in the past. Iori knew that. The only other thing he knew was that this little problem was likely to be the second easiest of all to fix. Just to make sure they got one dance and sometime alone to talk, and everything would repair itself.  
  
The definite easiest to fix would be Matt and Mimi, wouldn't it. They were sad because they wanted, and needed each other, so very very badly. They simply didn't know the other was already at the dance, mourning each other. Although Mimi hid it better than the sullen Matt Ishida did.  
  
TK crying because of what his friends had said about Kari. Iori had no idea how to fix that one up.   
  
And Daisuke? Well, Daisuke was part lovesick, part desperate, part crazy, and part just plain evil. Well, Iori thought, cant fix that, now can we? But maybe, just maybe, I can convince good old Kari to give him one dance, just one...  
  
Iori smiled proudly. Now it was his turn to be immature. It was, after all, Halloween, wasn't it? And no one would care if he became the devilish little Cupid for one night, would they? Iori smiled again. His plan was about to go straight into action.  
  
Miyako, meanwhile, could not find Izzy. She found Joe however, in the hallway, cowering in a corner. 'Oh, man,' Miyako thought, then knelt besides Joe. "Hey, man," Miyako whispered, "you okay?"  
  
"NO!" Joe nearly screamed. "I drank tooo much punch! I went out there and made a complete fool of myself in front of-gasp-her, and oh no, Miyako, I've become the laughingstock of the entire highschool! Now even the middle schoolers hate me." Joe looked at her. "And what if there was poison in the punch?! I hafta go get my stomach pumped now!" Joe wailed; the terrible thought had just occurred to him, and he did not like it a bit.  
  
Miyako coughed. Joe had already been the laughingstock of both schools, he didn't know that? Hmm. Maybe Joe had drunken too much punch, why hadn't she seen it earlier? "I'll take a look at it later, right now, maybe we should get you to the nurses office," Miyako suggested, and much to her relief, Joe nodded.   
  
"Okay, but--tell Janette out there I'll be back, no sweat, okay?" Joe said.  
  
"Okay," Miyako replied, then helped a sad Joe down to the nurse's office. She then realized she had not a clue who Janette was.  
  
"Ahem." Kari looked up. She had been talking to her friend Janette, who had a crush on Joe. Right before they started to dance, Joe had taken off! Janette was so sad, Kari and her other friend Claudia were comforting her.  
  
"Oh, hi, TK, what's wrong?" Kari asked. TK looked like he had been crying for hours, but int truth, only 1 1/2 hours of the 4 hour dance had been completed.  
  
"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" TK asked softly.  
  
Kari nodded, and TK took her arm, and led her outside. She glanced around. No one else was out here. "Um, Kari," TK said, "theres something I need to tell you."  
  
"Oh, gosh, TK, what's wrong? What happened?" Kari asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing bad, I mean, well, why don't you decide..." TK began. He swallowed, then proceded to tell Kari about his earlier conversation with his fellow basketball players.  
  
Daisuke, meanwhile, was seething. I mean, you could see steam coming from his ears, his face looked like an oversized sunburned tomato. In fact he was so pissed that he he began to punch at everything in sight, namely, all the lab equipment and lab tables. A few moments later, Daisuke stood, panting, in the middle of the science room. Broken glass that had previously been beakers and test tubes surrounded him. Overturned lab tables and various papers. Daisuke's chest heaved up and down, and he raised his fists to beat the living crap out of more inanimate objects, and eventually his class mates in the gym, when he noticed a thick green notebook lying on the floor. It had been stomped on slightly, but it was open to the teacher's third period class. Daisuke peered at it, then paused.  
  
"Hey, thats my class," Daisuke said out loud. He paused, the scooped up the notebook and began to look for his name. He found it easily, Motomiya Daisuke. It was the gradebook! When Daisuke saw his grade was an abnormally high A-minus, the boy jumped up in shock. "Yes! Yes! YESSSS!!!" Then he paused, a sly smile on his face. "Well," Daisuke said to himself, "there have been those constantly annoying kids all semester....maybe its time for a little payback..." With that, Daisuke grabbed the nearest blue pen and began to change some grades.  
  
Tai was still looking for Sora. After awhile, he had given up and went to get something to drink instead. He poured himself a cup of punch and began to walk toward the stage, where Miyako was working on the lights board. "Hi, Miyako," Tai called, and he waved. Miyako waved back, then went back to work. "SORA!" Tai cried quite suddenly. Miyako, who had been about to ask Tai to get Izzy for her, was startled and her hand flicked the wrong switch.  
  
The lights went out. In fact the power went out, because the air conditioner stopped, and so did the music. And everything else electric.  
  
The kids in the gym appeared to have stopped moving as well.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Some one screamed.  
  
Tai almost groaned in remembrance. He had heard that scream only once before, in the Digiworld.  
  
That meant the screamer was none other than Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Izzy covered his ears. Why why why did he grab the nearest girl to dance with. It was that stupid water Mimi had given him-she probably poisoned it! Izzy thought angrily. He put his hand over Mimi's mouth just as she was about to let loose yet another scream. "Mimi, cant you just not scream for a minute?" Izzy whined. "Miyako probably messed up with the lightning effects, come on." With that, Izzy dragged Mimi almost silently across the room to the lights board. Miyako was no where in sight. "Miyako," Izzy hissed. He glanced around, getting unusually impatient. "Miyako Inuoe, where are you?"  
  
"Izzy, its too dark and scary, I need something to drink, I'm tired of dancing, why cant you get the stupid lights back on?" Mimi complained, stamping her foot in a really demanding way.  
  
"Mimi, shut the hell up," Izzy said, annoyed. Mimi stomped angrily off as suddenly, everyone, every single person, even the dj, in the gym let loose loud, long screams of horror.  
  
"Dangit," Sora muttered. "Miyako, are you here still?"  
  
"Yeah, Sora," Miyako said in a muffled voice. "Be careful, if you step on the little lights you can get over a hundred volts of electric shock in you."  
  
"Thanks, I'll try not to," Sora muttered sarcastically, her voice nearly inaudible. She was glad that when she had heard Tai's voice she had not responded. Sora had, instead, follwed Miyako up the ladder and up to the catwalk. Covered with lights. And Sora was scared for her life. But really, she like Tai, a lot. She just hadnt decided if she was ready to accept his apologgy for his previous rudeness and attitude, She thought she had been, but then why had she ran from him instead of running to him. Argh, this was too confusing for her ytaste.  
  
"Sora?" Miyako whispered again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Take that, Jay and Greina and, hey!" Daisuke looked up from his grade-chianging. The lights had been flickering for the past few minutes, and finally they had gone out. Daisuke rolled his eyes and stood up, hunting for his backpack. He came up with a giant flashlight, and he knew there were more in the pack. He shined it around. Most of the mess he had made was cleaned up, but the headphones and tv sets were still there. Daisuke frowned, troubled, then stood up.  
  
All the equipment had lost power. Daisuke decieded not to touch anything. He slid a few other things into his pack, slung the heavy thing on his shoulder, and picked up the giant flashlight. "Daisuke, Daisuke, must you always save the day?" he asked himself sarcastically. Sighing, Daisuke walked out of the room and began to walk slowly down the empty, silent, dark hallway.  
  
Matt scratched his head. "Mimi?" he wondered. "Dangit!" Matt got up from where he had so elegantly tripped and ran toward the screamer. Instead, Matt crashed into another person. The person was, in fact, a shocked Iori.  
  
Iori was now in khakis and a blue longsleeve shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, and he had a canvas backpack over one shoulder. Not to mention Iori's tan colored helmet. "Matt?" Iori asked witheringly. Matt only groaned. "Shut," grumbled Iori and he bent down to help Matt up.  
  
"Wowee, dude, lookit the pretty lights!" Matt said groggily. The older boy started to slap himself.  
  
Iori scratched his head. "Um, Matt! Comeon, we need to get you down to the nurses office." Under his breath, Iori added, "Or to the nearest asylum..." He grabbed Matt's elbow and dragged him into the empty hall. Matt started to laugh in a very high-pitched sort of way, which really started to scare Iori. Iori frowned, then pulled something out of Matt's hands. Water? Iori shrugged, then dropped the bottle in his pack. When the two finally got to the nurses office, Iori noticed Joe lying on one of the cots.  
  
"Joe?" Iori asked. Joe sat straight up and let out a scream freakishly similar to the one Iori had earlier. Only the other scream had been most definitely made by Mimi Tachikawa, Iori noted. He made Matt sit in one of the cotss, then leaned back to continue talking to Joe.  
  
"Iori?" Joe asked.  
  
"Um, yeah?" Iori said.  
  
"Iori, the water...you need to get the *pantpantcouogh* the *coughcoughcough* Iori get the water *cough* theyre all sick its my *coughcoughcough* WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIIIEEEE!!! *coughcough*!" Joe wheezed out. Exhausted, Joe leaned back onto the cot.  
  
"Wha-?" Iori said.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! GET THE %@&#*$% WATER ALREADY!!!" With one last groan and cough, Joe relaxed on the cot and closed his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on, he now remembered the two 'bottles of water' and he knew that he probably picked up the othre bottle, not his own. The other bottle belonged to Jim, Joe knew that as well. Unfortunately, Joe was too exhausted but still jumpy from, er, punch overdose. He was going to get his stomach pumped. Joe groaned, then leaned over the side of the cot and threw up like crazy. Shortly afterwards, Joe fainted.  
  
Iori had escaped the nurse's office and had somehow bumped into a distraught Daisuke, who was apparently the only other person outside the gym. "I-Iori," Daisuke said shakily.  
  
"What?" Iori asked, irritated.  
  
"Man, whats up with the lights?"  
  
"I'm gonna figure it out." Iori grabbed Daisuke and Daisuke's flashlight, and the two headed down to the basement steps; the basement being tghe location of the fuse box and emergency phones. "Listen, man, you gotta do this, okay?" Daisuke nodded somelemnly. "Listen, I got a walkie talkie head phone here, and I'm gonna give it to you. You go down there, and follow these instructions." Iori shook a piece of paper at Daisuke. "Now, you contact me for help on the headphones. I'm gonna fix the stuff in the gym."  
  
"Okay," Daisuke replied,"but are you sure these are for the lights?" Iori rolled his eyes. He was tired of explaining things, I mean, comeon, wasnt that izzy's job? It was just too bad Izzy was high off of Joe's water, most likely.  
  
"Man," Iori said, "Listen. theres a lot of more serious, emotional type problems in the gym then there are with the lights. Youre instructions will get you to do the neccesary, get some power back on and make sure that the electricity levels of any other equipment stay balanced. Like the stuff in the lab, phones, alarms, etc. It also makes sure no security is sent over here and that no one is prmitted to leave without activating a silent alarm. Now, listen."  
  
"Again?" Daisuke said jokingly, then winced as Iori smacked the side of his head.  
  
"Not now, we gotta fix this stuff up!"  
  
Tai was furious. He had finally figured out where Sora was, mostly because Izzy had pointed it out to him. Tai was furious because one, it was dangerous on the catwalk, two, did Izzy always have to embarrass him? and three, HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO GET SORA DOWN?!?! Izzy was too busy hunched over the switchboard and he could hear Miyako giving Sora warnings about the catwalk. He could see TK and kari shivering together in one corner of the gym, Matt still searching for Mimi. Mimi was next to Izzy , screaming randomly and occasionally shaking Tai. When she wasnt doing either of things, which took only a small amount of time, Mimi was shaking and yelling at Izzy. Izzy was stressed and pissed and annoyed and really impatient. But beneath it all he seemed playful and hyper and strangely, drunk as hell.  
  
Especially since Izzy could not, no matter how hard the kid tried, get his fingers to grasp the knobs and turn them. So you see, Izzy was really frustrated, and Mimi was screeching at him. After she had run off, she had found Tai. And Tai had only brought her back to Izzy, or, as Mimi put it, square one. So finally, Mimi had stomped off screaming as she went.  
  
Unfortunately, Tai and Izzy could both still hear Mimi scream, and they were both getting extremely large headaches.  
  
"Oh, damn," Izzy muttered.  
  
"What?" Tai demanded.  
  
"Miyako was coreect in her assumption, but I think that maybe when she hit this switch-" Izzy limply pointed to a switch on the board, "The loghts in one of the corners malfunctioned. It caused a chain reaction with the rest of the lights, and within time the power in the entire school was out, including phone lights. There is an emergency power switch on the catwalk, unfortunately it takes two or morw people to activate." Izzy glanced up at Tai. "Um, tai?"  
  
"Izzy, I need to get up there, and I gotta go quickly." Tai stared upwards and his frwon mementarily deepened.  
  
"I have my qualms," Izzy responded. 'Oh, helpful,' Tai thought sarcastically. 'I dont know what the heck qualm means, but I dont care.'  
  
"I have to get Sora down, and but first I need to talk to her. Can you make sure we'll be okay up there?"  
  
'No,' Izzy thought, but instead, a shaky "I can try" came out. Tai nodded and headed toward the ladder. Izzy collapsed on the floor and groaned. "Hmm, I think maybe I have too much stress in my life," Izzy murmured, just as he fainted.  
  
Meanwhile, Mimi was stomping all over the gym looking for who knows what. Exasperated and still scared as hell, Mimi walked back to Izzy and shook him violently. "Izzy, you moron, wake up!"  
  
"Izzy's not a moron," replied Iori from behind her. "Its just that stupid water that Joe keeps talking about. They'll all act crazy, then faint for an amount of time."  
  
"Oh," Mimi said. Then Iori's words clicked. "AAAHHHHHH!! What do you MEAN by THAT!?!?! Is Izzy going to DIE!?!?! God, Iori, what are you standing THERE for?!!? HELP HIM!!!!!!!"  
  
Iori smacked his hands over his ears and sighed. Then he glanced up. "Oh, no," Iori muttered, then raced for the ladder. "Tai!" Iori called. "Tai, you shouldnt be up there!"  
  
"Iori?" Tai asked in bewilderment. He slipped slightly on his step and hit his head on another one. "Ouch."  
  
"Get down, now," Iori hissed.  
  
"Okay," Tai replied. He got down and stood in front of Iori. Tai was sweating like crazy. "Man, this is so nervewracking! Do you have a drink, water, maybe?"  
  
'Water,' Iori thought, 'is a thing not to be messed with.' "Um, I have some in my pack," Iori answered. 'This should be safe.' "Here."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Iori. Hey, do you know where Daisuke is?"  
  
"No," Iori lied. He touched the side of his headphones, and realized they were still on. Daisuke would hear everything said between himself and Tai. Iori grinned. Time for just a little trickery. It couldnt here and there, now could it? "I left to lab awhile ago to get some stuff at home. Hey Mimi, can you bring Izz' to the nurses office? Thanks."  
  
"Oh. Well, Daisuke is probably scared outta his mind right now. I mean, come on, Daisuke can be part Joe sometimes." Tai laughed softly. He handed the water bottle to someone passing by. Who, unknowing to Tai and Iori, was Sora. "He probably wet himself already, or something."  
  
Iori struggled to keep his usual straight face. "Okay, Tai, whatever. Why dont you go look for him?"   
  
"Sure," Tai said. Tai began to walk down the empty hallway. He didnt notice that Iori was in tow.  
  
"M-Miyako?" Sora sked shakily. "Are we okay?"  
  
"No, we better get down," Miyako replied.   
  
"Good," Sora said, relieved. Sora moved slowly and carefully down the catwalk and made it to the ladder. Miyako was right behind her. 'Now to find Tai,' Sora thought. She took a step forward and tripped on something. "Wha-?"  
  
Miyako picked it up. "Oh, its just Iori's backpack."  
  
"Cool, I'll go find him. Maybe I'll see Tai along the way," Sora said, taking Iori's backpack from Miyako and shoving the bottle of 'water'. "Hey wheres Izzy?"  
  
"Izzy?" Miyako turned around. "Hey, where is he?" But Sora had already left. Rolling her eyes, Miyako walked into the crowd. "People-its gonna be okay, we're fixing everything as I speak. WE're experiencing some technical difficulties and pretty soon we'll have basic power on. Soooo, why dont we all just relax."  
  
"Hey!" said the dj excitedly. "It loooks like I got the music on."  
  
"Great," Miyako called out. "Play something then." The dj obediently began to spin some tunes and Miyako headed further into the crowd, hoping to find Izzy, Tai, Matt or possibly even Daisuke.  
  
~chapter five: chaos in the nurses office~  
  
Nurse Niagra was quite unhappy. She was 35 years old and after working with pediatricians in the Tokyo Mercy Hills Hospital, she decided to work at a simple highschool/middle school in Odaiba. An easy job, really. Mostly sports injuries. But this, this was not quite what Niagra had expected. 3 boys were in her office at the moment, none of them looking good at all.  
  
The first to arrive was Joe Kido. He was a tall, skinny upperclassman. He studied a lot and was quite the intellectual. Joe didnt really play many sports. In fact, the boy was probably the opposite of a jock like Tai Kamiya or someone. But still, the boy had many friends, although he was a bit of a worrywart. And here he was, flushed face, bumps on his head, complaining of a headache, stomachache, and a sore rear end. He had thrown up all over her floor, and had even fallen asleep, mumbling crazy whatnots. About someone named Gomamon, and some sort of water.  
  
"OWWWW! Fucking shit, my damn head hurts! What the hell did you hit me with that for?!"  
  
Izzy Izumi's whining brought Nurse Niagra back to attention. Izzy was also a strange one. Short and red haired, Izzy was a computer-lovin brainiac, who also dressed like, well, a punk. With baggy pants and yellow glasses and bright colors. (hey I dress like that, so dont flame me!)   
  
"Hey, I just wanted you to shut the hell up! My head hurts too ya know. I just crashed into several people out there!"  
"Dammit, both of you shut up!" Joe yelled. Nurse Niagra sighed. Between the comments and arguments exchanged between Izzy and the other boy, Yamato, bvoth she and Joe were getting massive headaches.  
  
Yamato was popular and mysterious. He played in a band. That was about as much as Niagra had heard of Yamato, or as the others called him, Matt. "Thats enough, all of you! All you seem drunk! What the hell did you drink?!" Nurse Niagra snapped. She then sighed again. Loudly. "I'll get you all some wet towels or some thing. And some Tylenol. If you feel any better, get up and get. I dont need this shit from you kids." With that, the nurse stomped off.  
  
"Oh, man," Joe said suddenly. Realization hit him, and he groaned loudly.  
  
"What?" Matt asked irritably.  
  
"Yeah, your tone suggests that you might perhaps bear news that could greatly decrease our spirits," Izzy said srcastically. Joe and Matt stared at him for a fw moments, in utter shock. "What?!" Izzy asked defensively.  
  
"Did either of you perhaps drink water of any kind since the start of the dance?" Joe asked.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Eh.."  
  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Joe yelled. The two glanced at him.  
  
"Yes," Izzy admitted. I got it from Mimi."  
  
"Yeah," said Matt sheepishly. "From Miyako. I, uh, gave it too Iori."  
  
Joe shot straight up. "OH SHIT!" Joe screamed. "Comeon guys, we gotta get our asses outta this hellhole and back out there!"  
  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because that wasnt water," Joe answered, pained. "That was my brother Jim's experiment with drugs and other abundant liquids. Its supposed to be like a drug that relaxes people, only it can work twice as effectively on alcoholics. Or even nonalcoholic teenagers. He's talked about it all week, and there were two bottles on the table before I left for the mall. I must have picked up his. So I just put two and two together."  
  
"Damn, we're screwed," Matt said. "Shit, now I sound like YOU, Joe."  
  
"Shut up," Joe replied. He glanced at Izzy. "What do you think, Izzy?"  
  
"Its a very possible theory. Quite a good deduction, and it is in my opinion as well that we get out of here." Izzy of course.  
  
"Okay, lets get!" Matt said as cheerfully as possible, and with loud sighs all around, the three despairing boys got up and walked blindly into the gym.  
  
"Damn Tai and screw Iori," Daisuke snarled, obviously having heard the conversation between the two earlier. "I cant believe they talked trash about me like that!" He was in the basement. He held a flashlight in one hand, and in the other, a folded piece of paper. A smile slid across Daisuke's face. "Time for my fun, guys," Daisuke sneered. He snockered, and shoved the plans into his pocket. "Iori can wait for the power." Daisuke turned on his headphones to talk. "Iori?"  
  
"Erm, yeah?"  
  
"Almost got it," Daisuke lied.   
  
"Okay. Hey, you seen my backpack? I cant find it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"oh, well. hey, man, hurry." With that, both boys flicked the off switch.  
  
Daisuke fled up the stairs and into the hall, turning off the flashlight. He saw Iori and Tai's small shapes somewhere down the hall. His shoes hitting the tiled floor softly, Daisuke padded silently after them. They ducked into the lab, and Daisuke hid behind a wall. Daisuke crept after them. He knew from experience that the doors opened outward, and that there was a masterlock on all doors that locked the people inside. Without anyone outside, the trapped people could not escape. The locks were from about 7 years ago, and no one had bothered to take them off yet.   
  
Daisuke quickly slammed the lab door shut and flicked the outside masterlock up. Iori and Tai were trapped inside the lab, with no power, and Daisuke's little mess to clean up.  
  
Heehee, Daisuke thought. I like being evil. With an evil-sounding laugh, Daisuke stalked back to the gym, where music was playing. Anfd now to get Kari...  
  
~chapter 6: sora gets drunk and daisuke gets an accident~  
  
Sora was looking or Miyako or Tai or someone to talk to. She sighed, frustrated. "Damn, its gettin hot," she murmured. She opened Iori's backpack. "Hey, maybe this kid's got water or something in here." She pulled out the mysterious water bottle and took a swig. She shoved the bottle back in and stood up. Sora's legs felt like jelly. She took a shaky step forward and fell.  
  
"Ahhh!" Joe yelped. Sora had fallen on him. She was holding Iori's backpack. "Damn, I'm pretty sure she drank the water," Joe said to himself. "HEY MATT!" Joe called.   
  
"What?" Matt asked, running over.  
  
"Sora here drank the 'water'. We better get her to the nurses office." Just then, Sora opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Tai?" She asked glancing at Matt. "Tai wheres Iori? This is his backpack..." Sora waved a limp hand. She groaned. Matt leaned over to help Joe support her.  
  
"Sora?" Joe asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Joe," Sora said. "Joe...When did they redo the mall?"  
  
Joe sighed. Matt smirked. "Look, Joe, you find Miyako, Izzy and Daisuke. I'll bring Sora to Nurse Niagra and then I'll look for Tai and Iori."  
  
"Dangit, theyre all gonna die," Joe murmured. Matt sighed. "Fine lets go," Joe said sheepishly.  
  
in a science lab, far far away  
  
"Iori?" asked Tai. "Why are we locked in here?"  
  
Iori sighed. "Tai, someone turned the outer master locks on. We're stuck in here unless..." IOri looked up. "The window!"  
  
"What window we're in a freaking computer!" Tai yelled, laughing.  
  
"What?" Iori turned to him, slowly. Then Iori groaned. "Tai did you drink the water?"  
  
"HI MIA HAMM!!" Tai screamed in Iori's direction. Tai jumped up and tackled Iori. "Boy oh boy!! What is the US soccer player Mia Hamm doin here in Rio de Janeiro?!"  
  
"Oh, fuck," Iori said, clearly not amused. He was clearly not enjoying being on the floor with Tai standing on top of him, giggling like a maniac. "Get off." Then Tai's words clicked.  
  
Tai was dancing around the room, singing the theme song to 'Party of Five.' "Oh, shut up," Iori said to him. "You drank the freaking water and I have to figure how to deal with this shit." Iori went back to his original train of thought. The window as an escape, that could work.   
  
Tai clearly did not see that poor Iori was extremely distressed. "I don't wanna wait, for our lives to be over....." Tai sang. It was the theme song to Dawson's Creek. Tai had seen the show only once when Kari would'nt let him watch TV because she wanted to watch.  
  
"Shut up," IOri said again. Then an idea popped into his head. "Since I can't bring Tai out there without getting both our asses in trouble..." Iori suddenly grabbed Tai and sat him in the teacher's office chair. Iori crossed Tai's legs and tied them to the pole under the chair with a cord he had found. He tied Tai's upper body to the chair tightly as well. Iori crossed Tai's arms and tied them behind the boys back. "Stay here," Iori warned, "while I go kick some ass."  
  
"Okay," Tai replied cheerfully. Iori shrugged. He went to the window on the far side of the room and climbed through. Hurry, hurry, Iori thought as he ran to the other opening of the gym, as quietly as possible.  
  
In the gym, most of the kids were back in party mode. Some of the flashing lights had even been turned on, so it wasnt that bad.  
  
Especially for Daisuke. In a version of the story, Daisuke had taken the role Joe had had earlier that evening. Daisuke had drank a great deal of that strange punch and was dancing wildly to the music. He grabbed the nearby girl and danced with her.  
  
"Daisuke, what the hell are you doing?" the girl asked angrily.  
  
Daisuke peered at the girl and recognized her immediatly. "Hey, Kari, havin fun?" Daisuke drawled, as he spun Kari around.  
  
"Daisuke, quit," Kari snapped. But Daisuke's hands tightened around her instead.  
  
"Noooo," Daisuke replied. "Tonight I wanna be....evil!" Daisuke laughed idotically when Kari was pulled out of his arms. Daisuke looked up with interest.  
  
"Daisuke." TK Takaishi regarded the boy with an icy gaze. One arm was firmly around Kari, who looked ready to cry.  
  
"Hiya TK, up for some punch?" Daisuke asked, laughing.  
  
"Whats wrong with you?" TK asked. "What the hell did you think you were doing?! You harassed Kari, dammit!"  
  
"Go away, moron," Daisuke sneered.  
  
"No, dont fight!" Kari exclaimed. "TK, dont!"  
  
"Bastard," muttered Daisuke as TK tackled him. The boys rolled on the floor. TK, being more sober, was obviously trying to win without injuring the drunk-seeming Daisuke.  
  
"Dont call me that," TK replied menacingly. "Idiot."  
  
"Shut up!" Daisuke yelled, as he pushed TK away.  
  
"Stop!" Kari exclaimed as the two continued to fight. "STOP IT!"  
  
"Sora?" Miyako asked in amazement. Yes, after Matt had dropped off Sora in the office, she had gotten up and followed him back to the gym. She now was talking to Miyako. Miyako had drinken the water, but the effects were just now hitting her.  
  
Miyako was dancing and giggling and jumping around.  
  
"Mimi?" Sora aked drowsily. She was on the verge of passing out.  
  
"Hi, like, I'm Mimi and I'm a freaking spoiled brat and, like, a total, like, daddy's girl. Aheehee! I, like, looooove pink, and like, I, like, have it soooooo bad, for like, oh, whats his name!?" Miyako asked. Miyako honestly now believed she was indeed Mimi, and now was making an overexaggerated effort to sound like her.  
  
"Mimi?" Sora said again, and passed out on the floor.  
  
"I'm also, like a whore, what was I saying? Yeah, I wanna be a harem girl, but like, I have to be Matt's harem girl...oh, like what was my name again? Oh yeah, I'm, like, Mimi and, like, I like, like, PINK, cause its like, like, soooooo, like pretty and, like cute, like, gasp, Matt!" Miyako laughed in a high-pitched tone. "HEHEHEHEHEHE! Like, hehehehehe."  
  
Mimi was right behind Miyako. Fuming. "YOU BITCH!" Mimi screamed, and in her rage, tackled the unsuspecting, completely innocent {and in the author's eyes not a bitch, dont flame} Miyako.  
  
"Like, aaaaaaahaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Miyako exclaimed. The two began to fight. They pulled at each other's hair and ears. They punched and kneed at each other, shoved wach other. All the while, their mouths overflowed with cusswords and name-calling.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHHA!" Daisuke said. He collapsed on the floor in laughter. Shaking, he pointed to the scene of Muimi and miyako's catfight.  
  
TK himself couldnt help but snicker slightly. Kari whacked him against the arm. Tk stopped. "Daisuke!" he yelled. "Leave them alone."  
  
"Yeah, we gotta fight too!" Daisuke yelled. He ran at TK. TK sidestepped and stuck out his foot.  
  
Like a fool, Daisuke tripped and crashed into Kari. Kari fell ontop of him and Daisuke reached up, grabbing onto something to help him get up.  
  
Too bad that thing he grabbed was one of Kari's, ah, well, y'know...  
  
"Perv!" Kari screamed. She kicked Daisuke. Tears flowed freely down her face as she pointed at the boy on floor, writhing in pain. "Dont come near me again you horny little pervert!" Kari snapped. She stomped off.  
  
"Look what you did, pervert!" TK yelled at Daisuke. Daisuke got up and shooved him, hard.  
  
"Who cares, shes just a supid girl anyway!" Daisuke yealled back. The two glanced at each other breifly.  
  
They ran after Kari.  
  
They were still throwing occasional punches at each other and arguing.  
  
TK had had enough. He shoved Daisuke off of him and ran through the crowd even faster. Daisuke slammed into several different people, all of whom shoved him away. Daisuke landed on the floor. Suddenly pain shot up his left leg.  
  
"OOOWWWWWW!!!!" Daisuke screeched. "DAMMIT!!" One of the speakers had fallen on his left leg.  
  
For a moment the entire gym froze. The music stopped playing, people stopped dancing and talking. Even Mimi and Miyako had stopped trying to rip each others hair out.   
  
Everyone shrugged and continued dancing or talking or whatever it is they were doing.  
  
Daisuke sighed.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Lalalala. Its me, dragonarielle. That took me forever, and it probably sucks. But, hey, I usesd the freakin' spellcheck this time. I hope I get this thing finished before Season02 preimeres, cause then I have change all the names. Davis, Yolei and Cody. Damn that would suck. Anyway...  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own a thing, so dont freakin' sue me.  
  
Oh yeah, if I totally bashed one of your favorite characters, I'm really sorry. I have nothing against any of them, it just worked for my story. 


End file.
